


Larry ABO

by ultraglamourous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha-Omega marking up and getting all wild and stuff!, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, But this will be finished, I anticipate it will have it!, I can't tell when I will write new chapters, I will be editing to make the story smooth and better as I write, It has all the glorious hot fucking that ABO stories do, Larry!, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Zayn, Romance, Rough Sex, Rutting, Slow in terms of both progression for the romance and for me to actually write, Subspace, This is going to be a really slow story, Uni is busy, Unresolved Tension, Well I say it does but I haven't written anything like it yet, hmmm what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraglamourous/pseuds/ultraglamourous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This, is absolutely 100%, a draft chapter.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Great Zaza

Harry paused before a bright yellow door. He currently stood on the seventh floor of a newly built flat building within the latest residential housing estate of The Cheddars, so called for being partly funded by McVitie's who make Cheddar Cheese biscuits. Hence the developers of The Cheddars decided that the most appropriate theme colours for the new homes should, of course, be: yellow, orange, white and black.

Just days ago Harry had emailed replied to an advert found on his university’s careers website about a potential new side job as an alumni artist's live model. The pay was minimum wage for now with the promise of more if the artist decided to keep him on and the location of work, the artist's own home, was ever so conveniently near to his own. The most oddest thing however about the role though, Harry initially thought, was the need for him to meet first and foremost with the artist's soliciter's rather than the artist themself, before signing a contract of employment and utmost discretion. Afterwards though, once he found out who the artist was- the notoriously private and celebrated Great Zaza- he completely understood. Zaza had a reputation for being unknown to anyone at all a la Banksy although the artist in question would reasonably argue his works were far superior than that of a mere grafiti ‘artist’.

Harry was excited and also a bit nervous. He was told to come dressed in something comfortable rather than formal dress to meet Zaza so he had opted for black leggings, a long sleeved, long line buttoned tunic in pastel blue and brown brogues with a matching brown hat and some circular sunglasses. He held a half empty starbucks coffee in his hand and put it down on the ground for a second or so to rummage in his satchel to check the time on his phone. He gasped internally as it suddenly occurred to him that the artist might be offput by his hipster like style, however unintentional it might have been. He took off his hat, swept one hand through his hair and took a deep breath in.

Oh well, here goes, let's hope Zaza likes hipsters.

Knock Knock.

He heard a cat meow and some movement behind the door and after a few moments, the door opened to reveal a man shorter than him in height, dressed in a slighty loose grey top and yellow shorts. He had blue eyes and short brown hair and wore a smile on his face. 'Hi, you must be the model. Come on in.' He gestured an arm to encourage Harry in as he stood on the door step, dumbstruck. Zaza was a very gentle soul, they said. He had a face carved by angels, they said. He was also, most importantly, an omega, they said. And yet the man welcoming him into Zaza's home was an alpha. They never said anything about an alpha. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in thought. The kindly man before him was beautiful but there was no mistaking his scent, it was overwhelmingly alpha.

'Oops, I think..I must have the wrong address,' Harry said, backing away from the door.

'You are here for Zaza, right?'

'Yes,' Harry replied uncertainly.

The alpha docked his head to the side as he surveyed the cautious omega. He sighed. 'Zaaaaayn,' he called into the flat.

 'Wait here,' he said to Harry.

Another man came out. He had messy hair and streaks of different paints down what must have previously been a yellow sleeveless top. His arms were coated in various shades of blues and greens just like lipstick swatches are and behind the left ear was a blunt pencil whilst the right ear had a paintbrush perched atop. Was this _the_ Zaza- or Zayn as the alpha called him? He smelt just like Chloe and was definitly an omega.

'You have yet another dumb, tall, pretty model. This one is confused on where he's meant to go.' The alpha smiled to the new omega.

'Hey, I'm Zayn. Also known as Zaza. It's Harry, right? Why don't you come on in. I have a teapot.....' Zayn trailed off as he spotted the starbucks to go cup in Harry's hand. '..freshly brewed if you like and we were about to have some biscuits,' he picked back up again. 

'Actually, mate, I need to go off. I just realised it's almost time for the school run. I'll call back in an hour.' The alpha slipped on some flip flops from the shoe rack by the entrance and flashed a quick wave and wink at Harry as goodbye.

'That's alright, I'll see you in a bit,’ Zayn replied to the alpha. He then turned to Harry once the alpha passed over the entrance and walked away.

'That was my best friend, Lou. He's a sweetheart, honest. Really funny as well.' Zayn walked into the flat and Harry followed him in, his unease gone with the realisation that this is _the_ Zaza, an omega as they said and not _that_ alpha. He closed the door behind him and made sure to turn the handle to lock it.

They walked into an immaculate open plan living room and Zayn beckoned Harry to sit down on a sofa. A teapot, surrounded by china plates and fruits and biscuits sat already laid on the coffee table.

'Please just help yourself. I just need to wash my hands and change my top.'

Harry made himself a cup of tea and looked around the room while he waited. The sitting room was very cute and he would guess more or less everything came from Cath Kidston. The ceiling was painted with a scene of the sky on a sunny day and the floor was a smart dark wood.

He took a biscuit from the Victoria tin and looked out of the window and watched people walk down the road, cars and buses go by.

'Hey,' Zayn said as he reappeared, this time wearing a white top with minions and yellow framed glasses.

He poured himself a cup of tea and sat besides Harry.

'How did you find getting here? Was it alright?'

'Erm, yeah. I live literally like down the road, past the tunnel, so just like walked down.'

'That's great. If you ever come by car, I have 2 parking spaces, numbers 89 and 90.'

'Ah Thanks,' Harry said.

'How did you find the recruiting process? It's a bit funny and stuff.'

'I totally understand why, though. You're like _the_ Zaza! You have a set reputation to maintain.'

Zayn laughed. 'That's true. I'm going to give you like a brief overview of what you’re here for, what I'm looking for etcetera, etcetera because I don't know how much you already know or have been told. Before that, though, any questions?'

Harry can only think of one. 'That alpha,' he begins softly. 'Does he live here?'

'No. That was Lou, full name Louis. He does tend to come over quite a bit though and you'd probably see him around a lot. He's a good guy. Would you rather he wasn't here when you come?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Do you prefer the company of omega's? It's not a problem, I totally relate. That's why all my models tend to be omega's.'

'I kind of do,' Harry says, wondering if it's really ok to exclude Louis from the flat when he's there.

'No worries, I'll work something out. Plus it's good to know because sometimes people from the gallery pop in to collect works and I can make sure they only send over omega's.'

'Is that really ok? I don't want to like create a fuss.'

'It's honestly alright. If this all works out, you will be my muse and I need positive energy coming from you to create art so, in a way, it all benefits me,' Zayn laughs again, breaking the seriousness in the air.

'Is that why there's so much yellow around here? To get the creative juices flowing?' Harry giggles, dimples out.

'Yes,' Zayn blushes. 'This is a very real thing. I even moved into this place because of the colour scheme. It pulls the-,' he waves his arms gesticulative ly in the air, '-about and it's just so helpful in terms of efficiency. Some nights, I can pull together 4 large works in a couple of hours, ready for showcasing. In my old home, I would get really long periods of like art block.'

'That's amazing. I didn't know colour could affect people so much.'

'Yeah, it’s crazy, haha. Tell me something about yourself like what do you do at the moment?'

'Well, I am an English Literature student at the uni here.'

'Nice. I used to go there, graduated a couple of years ago. I did Mixed Arts, though. Er, back to the job description and things because I think I’ve sidetracked us.’

‘Of course,’ said Harry, completely relaxed now. Was it the power of the colour yellow in the flat or was it Zayn?

Once Zayn finished talking about the sorts of things Harry could be asked to do, the two moved into Zayn’s studio, a room with an open balcony window and lots of paint everywhere. They browsed through some of the Zaza’s latest works and sources of inspiration.

‘I really like this one,’ Harry said, looking towards a canvas full of blossoming flowers on a tree.

‘It’s pretty but not quite done yet. The tree is supposed to kind of look like a person with the flowers as hair.’

‘Is that where I’m going to come in?’

‘Your hair is curly and long and would fit but the muse for this piece is someone else,’ Zayn said with a small smile. ‘I have a slightly different thing in mind for you.’

‘Oh?’

‘How do you feel about the colour yellow?’

‘Fabulous.’

‘Perfect.’


	2. Timers: Stick to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, is absolutely 100%, a draft chapter.

Harry leans forward, trying to balance himself on his left leg only, the other leg lying on on his left thigh, hands vertical in the air above him.

'Zayn,' he says as he readjusts himself as he wobbles, trying to maintain the position without falling. 

'This is really hard.'

Zayn pauses from drinking his tea and peers down at Harry through his yellow glasses, trying to decide whether to laugh or not. He grins and tries to be encouraging. 'Mate, you've barely even started. It's not even been 5 seconds. Got to give it a bit of time before you become a pro.'

Harry gives him a pained smile and then he resumes the tree yoga pose he'd been trying.

He had been spending his evenings with Zayn as his muse and mutually trying to get to know each other a bit better. He learnt Zayn had an extensive collection of games, including Wii Fit and curiosity struck him hard, which led to him just having to try out the disk and follow the male instructor on the tv screen as he moved through a series of yoga poses.

This was his first time doing yoga, for funsies of course. He wasn't into the whole smoothie, yoga, candle thing. He didn't even think about trying it out. Nope. His Pinterest boards may have said otherwise but that was private stuff, free from prying eyes. Not for the consumption of fanfiction readers.

After about 50 minutes, Harry waved the Wii remote about to pause where he was at and turned to Zayn who had a series of quick figure sketches of Harry in various yoga poses done and was in the process of doing some watercolour on them.

'I'm done! And wow! You're so quick- they're so accurate as well...' Harry said in amazement as his attention moved to the sketches whilst he reached for his cup of squash which Zayn had been refilling for him during his apparently strenuous exercise session.

Zayn smiled. 'Ta, Haz.'

A kitchen timer, and both of their phones buzzed with alarms. They ignored the timer but moved to turn their phone alarms off.

'I feel like you added vanity muscles out of kindness, though,' Harry said jokingly,

'Never! I only emphasise the existing foundations,' Zayn laughed.

'I like it, I think it would be nice to look like that.'

'Yeah, it would be quite cool but I'd imagine it would also need a lot of dedication. My friend-,' Zayn began.

'Is this the physics one?' Harry asked knowingly, his head tilted to one side and his hands making a small heart.

Yeah! It is actually,' Zayn replied. 'He loves working out and it really shows on his body.'

'Does it now?'

'Don't look at me like that, it's not err.. mutual.'

'Ok.' Harry didn't want to push the matter, noting that Zayn was sensitive to talking about this specific friend unless he talked about him himself.

'My Dad's a personal trainer and you've obviously seen my abs. Muscles need time. I reckon if you wanted to, you could do it. It'll possibly take some time to show.'

'We're at like February now, I could get myself a nice Christmas present maybe.'

The front door unlocked, opened and closed and brought in a whiff of a new scent, barely noticeable but undoubtedly alpha.

Zayn and Harry looked at each other absolutely horrified. Harry raised his hands to his face and resembled Van Gogh's Scream momentarily.

The living room door was open and it didn't take long for the alpha to enter the room just a millisecond later.

It was evident from his face that he too was absolutely horrified and did not expect Harry to be present.

He looked from Harry to Zayn, to Harry again and then bolted for the front door.

Zayn's phone buzzed with a new message and he opened it quickly.

'Lou says he's gone to Co-Op for some milk.'

Harry let out a sigh of relief and sat down on a sofa next to Zayn.

'Fuck, thank him please for me. I didn't mean to overstay.'

'It's alright, he did come back a bit early as well. You ok? You look so shocked.'

'Yeah, I'm ok.' Harry smiled and collected his things which were all scattered around the room and stuffed them into his backpack hastily. 'So, hope you have a good weekend and I'll see you again on Monday?' He put on his coat and

'Yeah, thank you and take care. Let me know if the film you're seeing's any good.'

Harry laughed and they both moved in for a quick hug goodbye.

'I will, see you soon.'

'Bye, Harry.'

Harry moved to the front door and locked it with his key. It had been about three months now since he'd started being a live model for Zayn and he felt happy to be entrusted with a key and that they quickly reached comfortability to be able to just be themselves.

It was roughly 7pm and Harry prepared himself for the cold walk home where he'd reach his student accommodation, a flat which was definitely cold, small, certainly overpriced and nowhere near as full of home comforts like Zayn's was. He put his hands deeper into his coat pockets because he was an idiot who forgot his gloves at Zayn's but he smiled inside when he looked up at the moon in the sky. Slightly yellow and full. This, he thought, would definitely fit Zayn's current aesthetic.

It didn't take him too long to walk home, partly because his place was so close to Zayn's and partly because he zoomed himself faster than usual due to the cold. He just needed to turn down the corner of the road. This corner, however, was the bump-into-peope-corner: it was covered by a super thick hedge that prevented one from seeing around the corner, making it more likely for someone coming from one end to collide with someone coming from the other side. In his haste to get home from the cold, Harry forgot to walk slowly around it like he normally did. And lo and behold.

'Waaa!'

'Watch out, mate!'

Disaster. Harry mentally facepalmed as his body facepalmed onto the cold (why was it so cold!) pavement and he lay there, hurt physically and embarrassed.

He opened his eyes to see another body sprawled on the pavement nearby. A cyclist. But, Harry thought positively (because he looked at the silver lining every time), this person- a guy by the looks of it- had his helmet on. Helmets. Helmets are good. Good. Helmetttttt...

....................

'Zayn, your stupid model is lying on the pavement knocked out with some cyclist. What? Yeah, I did like first thing. They said they'll come out asap and to keep them updated for any changes. Yeah. Yeah. I know. Crazy...'

Harry heard snippets of a conversation which seemed to be on the phone. The voice he heard was nice. Very nice. And the scent he smelt was familiar. Warm. Safe.

Helmentsss are gooo-

...................

 

 

 

 


End file.
